


Tying The Knot Tighter

by Super_Nova_is_cute



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Multi, episode 4 never happned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:54:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29380245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_Nova_is_cute/pseuds/Super_Nova_is_cute
Summary: -the cult never happened-  sally face and Larry are dating but something going to happened but will Larry and Sal stay together?
Relationships: Henry Fisher/Lisa Johnson, Sal Fisher/Larry Johnson
Kudos: 2





	Tying The Knot Tighter

Larry was always late to school so Sal didn't think much when Larry wasn't at school today. Until it was after lunch and it was there last class that Sal had with Larry and he wasn't at class that day. his class was over and Sal ran home to see Larry (cuz Larry is his best friend) Sal passed Lisa in the hall and Sal ask if Larry was ok. "I try to get in his room to see if lar was ok but he locked his door and he lar-lar won't let me in " Lisa had said to Sal. now Sal was scarred about Larry. Sal ran in the elevator and got down to Larry's room as fast as he could. Sal heard Larry crying?


End file.
